Talk:German
Hitler, German? There is a factual fault on that page: Adolf Hitler was NOT of German DESCENT. He became a German citizen in his later life, but was of Austrian descent originally. Maybe this should be either removed completely or corrected. :Yah, but in the Star Trek universe, he was apparently of German descent. Or at least the episode writers indicated such. :) -- Sulfur 01:48, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, to be fair, there's nothing in the Star Trek universe that mentioned, or conflicted with him being an naturalized German born in Austria. He was equated as the leader of Germany a few times (most notably in ), but that doesn't necessarily mean he was a German (since he was an Austrain in RL who became leader of Germany). ::Really, I think we should (and I may do) separate the "Germans" (which Hitler definitely is, and always considered himself to be) from those of "German descent" (which Hitler probably was not, although his paternal grandfather is unknown). I need to make sure there's enough canonical Germans to do that though.--Tim Thomason 02:24, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::"German" may not only refer to citizenship (as in: "being from the nation-state of Germany", which didn't even exist as such for some of the people listed there), it may also refer to "german ethnicity" (Wikipedia:Germans, Wikipedia:Ethnic Germans), to which some or all austrians may belong depending on whom you ask... ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) From Talk:Jerry Merge Pretty self-explanatory. A "Jerry" is a German, and all references were made with regards to that. --Alan 19:58, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, but leave Jerry as a categorised redirect (Slang).– Cleanse 23:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::I support the merge and Cleanse's comment. – Tom 07:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Pages merged.– Cleanse 09:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Quotes While merging, I left out the following quotes as I thought they're not really that noteable: "All right, all right. I'd hate to let the "Jerries" strafe that "green and pleasant land" of yours while you two were taking time outfor a drink." - Quark "So, want to go back up and take another crack at the Jerries?" - Bashir "And let the Jerries get across the channel, never." - O'Brien "You know, I heard a rumor that the Jerries might be coming over the Channel tonight. Should we have a little surprise waiting for them?" - Bashir – Cleanse 09:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Descent vs birth I'm wondering if the list of actors could/should be clarified to differentiate between those of German descent and those born there due to their parents' military service.--31dot 01:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : Or why list them at all? If we list all the German actors, we will eventually have to list all the American actors, and that would be everyone who isn't listed here, and then some. --Alan 01:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) That works for me, too. :) --31dot 01:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :This list should be removed. We had similar lists on other pages and they were all removed after statements on the talk page. – Tom 01:36, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Leah Brahms I removed the following note as it has been marked as requiring citation for over a year now. It sounds like a "some fans think" note anyway: * Dr. Leah Brahms is rumored to be of German origin, too. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC)